


For Better or For Worse

by remnantmachine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dark fic, Kinkbingo Fills, M/M, One Sentence Fic, Sex in Vehicles, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantmachine/pseuds/remnantmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set of fills to make a kink bingo using the pairing of Kasamatsu/Kise</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or For Worse

**01.** _crying/sobbing_  
Kasamatsu wrapped an arm around Kise and pulled him to his feet gently, knowing instinctively that the bright blurriness of his eyes wouldn't be able to be fixed with any number of kicks this time.

 **02.** _fantasies_  
For all that his job as a model had him pretending to be different people all the time, Kise really sucked at fantasy sex; the knot on Kasamatsu's head from where he fell back into the headboard laughing would attest to that.

 **03.** _dark fic_  
Kasamatsu brushed the golden hair gently, careful not to pull it too hard lest it fall from the unbreathing head it was attached to.

 **04.** _backstory_  
"You have more experience in basketball, sempai," he whispered against Kasamatsu's ear, breath hot and sticky, "but trust me, I have much more experience with these sorts of urges."

 **05.** _sex in vehicles_  
Kise leaned forward and latched teeth into Kasamatsu's shoulder to keep from screaming out and waking the rest of the team on the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for these >_>a  
> Comments are love as always ♥


End file.
